


Moving Forwards and Beyond

by Vampirezdarkgurl



Series: Past Love: Harry Potter and The Mummy (2 Stories) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Mpreg, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirezdarkgurl/pseuds/Vampirezdarkgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Past Love Renewed". It's been four months since Bellatrix was taken care of for good and Harry and Imhotep are living happily together at Hogwarts living the life they missed out on years ago. But what happens when Harry starts to become ill? Is history repeating itself again? (Important: This story was originally written and posted on other sites back in 2007!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.

** Moving Forwards and Beyond  **

Summary: Sequel to "Past Love Renewed". It's been four months since Bellatrix was taken care of for good and Harry and Imhotep are living happily together at Hogwarts living the life they missed out on years ago. But what happens when Harry starts to become ill? Is history repeating itself again?

Pairing: Imhotep/Harry

Rating: NC-17

Warning(s): Slash, Hermione/Ron bashing, Mpreg

* * *

** -Chapter One-**

Harry Potter, the now twenty one year old hero of the wizarding world and reborn Pharaoh Prince, rolled over in his bed and smiled at the sight of his husband. Reaching out Harry was about to run his fingers over his cheek when he felt a wave of nausea rush through his body.

Groaning Harry jumped out of bed not noticing that he had woke his husband in his rush to get to the bathroom. Bursting into the bathroom Harry dropped to his knees beside the toilet and felt himself dry heave a few times before what remained of his dinner from the night before left his stomach.

Harry felt himself continue to heave as Imhotep dropped to his knees beside him and started to rub his back. "Harrisu what is the matter?" He asked his newly acquired English coming out with a heavy accent.

"I don't know it came out of nowhere. Maybe it was something I ate yesterday." Harry said slowly rising to his feet with Imhotep's help and reached out to flush the toilet. Moving over to the sink Harry proceeded to brush his teeth and rinse out his mouth.

"Are you sure that you are alright now?" Imhotep asked wrapping his arms around his waist looking at him in the mirror.

"Yeah I'll be fine, it was probably nothing." Harry said giving him a short smile.

"If you are sure." Imhotep said letting the matter drop for now.

"I am." Harry said stumbling out into the bedroom where he proceeded to place his teaching robes on. "Are you meeting Severus today?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is going to be helping me with transfiguration today."

"Ah, well once you get the hang of it it's really easy. Besides you've been picking everything up quickly." Harry said leaning into him for a kiss.

"Yes, but only once I learned how to control the amount of magic that I had to use." Imhotep said grimacing.

Laughing Harry said, "Don't worry everyone who's as powerful as you are has blown up desks, and put holes in the walls before they learned how to control it. I did at times when I received my inheritance. It's worse for you because you had this heaped on to you all at once."

Turning his head Harry glanced at the clock besides the bed and groaned. "I've got to go or else I'm going to be late for class."

"Harrisu you have not eaten anything yet." Imhotep said.

"I'll be fine until lunch." Harry said leaning up for one last kiss. "I'll see you in the great hall at noon." Harry said hurrying out of the room while tucking his wand away.

Chuckling Imhotep changed into his clothes for the day then left the room going the same way that Harry had.

Arriving at the classroom door Harry noticed that Remus hadn't arrived and let the early students in yet. Giving a nod to the few students who had arrived Harry unlocked the door and walked in. Walking past Remus' desk to get to his Harry frowned at the folded piece of paper on his desk.

Unfolding it Harry quickly read over the note.

" _Harry I'm terribly sorry to do this to you but Severus needs me to step out and gather the remaining ingredients for him to make the wolfsbane potion for me. Since he's teaching Imhotep how to handle and use his magic, Draco is teaching the Potions classes, and Lucius is busy at the Ministry there is no one else that Severus trusts to get them. I should only be gone for a few hours and be back to help with the afternoon classes. Just follow the plans for the classes that we made and you'll be fine since there are no magical demonstrations for the early classes."_

_"Sorry about this again cub, Remus."_

Folding the note back up Harry looked around at the students slowly piling into the classroom and the others that were standing around talking waiting for class to start. Glancing down at his watch Harry stood from his chair and moved over to close the door.

"Alright guys and girls take your seats so we can begin." Harry said to the third year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Once they were all in their seats Harry began.

"Ok so yesterday we talked about dementors and what they do. Who can refresh my memory and tell me what a dementor does?" Harry asked looking around the class. Pointing to a young Slytherin Harry said, "You Ms. Magdalen."

"A dementor is a creature that sucks out all of your happy thoughts and leave you in a depression and feeling hopeless. They guard the prisoners at Azkaban and can give the Dementor's kiss, which sucks out a persons soul and leaves a living shell behind."

"Good, ten points to Slytherin." Harry said smiling. "Now who can tell me a way to keep Dementors at bay? You Mr. DelaCrois." Harry said nodding towards a young Gryffindor.

"You can keep a dementor at bay by using the Patronus charm." He said.

"Good five points to Gryffindor. Now can you tell me how you use the Patronus?"

"You use the Patronus by focusing on a happy thought."

"Correct, another two points to Gryffindor. The Patronus can also be used to send messages to others as well as to protect you from dementors. Now when you use the Patronus the incantation is "Expecto Patronum" which translates into 'I await a protector'." Turning away from the group Harry took a second to hop up and sit on the edge of his desk.

"The Patronus is a hard charm to get correct it may not be hard to explain it to you, but learning it and being able to form a full Patronus is another thing. It may take some of you a few weeks, maybe months or maybe even years, some might never be able to form a full patronus, but you will be able to form part of one. Yes?" Harry asked when one of the students raised their hands.

"Professor Potter what's the difference between a full and a part patronus?" She asked holding her quill ready to jot down what Harry said.

"A full Patronus has the ability to drive away a dementor while a partly formed Patronus would only be able to shield the caster from the dementor giving you a chance to escape." Harry answered pointing to a male Slytherin that raised his hand.

"How do we find out what our patronus might be? I mean would it be a person or an item?" He asked.

"A patronus always takes the shape of an animal and the animal always has some significant meaning to you. You may not know what that animal is until you form a full patronus even though you think you know it."

"Professor you have a patronus don't you?" Asked a perky Gryffindor.

"I do, why do you ask?"

"Can you show us it?" She asked almost bouncing in her seat.

"Unfortunately I can't right now, but Professor Lupin could show you one during your next class." Looking down at his watch Harry couldn't believe that the class was almost over. "Ok guys class is almost over so I want you guys to take some time tonight, and this isn't a long assignment, I'd like for you to think about what memory you think might help you conjure up your patronus. Write it down and during the next class, if weather permits, we'll take you outside to practice trying for a patronus. Just remember what I said, it could take a long time so don't be disappointed if nothing happens at first." Harry said.

Walking over to the door Harry opened it and said, "Ok you guys go and have some fun this weekend, just don't forget about this assignment because if you do you'll have to sit out when we do the practice next class and write an essay."

Watching at the students gathered their things and started to depart Harry smiled when some of the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's grouped together to head off to their next class.

Moving back towards his desk to await the third year class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs Harry stopped and pressed his hand to his stomach when a wave of nausea rolled through his stomach. Groaning Harry dashed through the connected office and into the bathroom barely making it before he started to dry heave since there was nothing in his stomach.

Carefully rising to his feet Harry flushed the toilet and proceeded to rinse out his mouth the best he could before he went back to his class.

Stepping into the room Harry had to grin when he saw all of the Ravenclaws in their seats with their quills and parchment out ready to take notes. Looking at the door when the Hufflepuffs started to creep into the room all huddled together Harry smiled at how even though the students changed all the time the houses all acted the same.

'Mostly.' Harry reminded himself thinking about how the Slytherin's were now gaining friends among the other houses and house rivalries were slowly breaking down.

"Alright, lets get started." Harry said shutting the door turning to face the students.

Going through the same motions as he had with his first class, only with more questions, Harry tried to ignore the nausea that seemed to be lingering since his last trip to the bathroom.

Giving a sigh of relief when he let the students go Harry dropped into his chair thankful for the break before lunch. Looking at the clock Harry saw that it was rolling around to eleven o'clock. Feeling slightly guilty since he usually stayed in the classroom for any students looking for help with work Harry stood up and left the classroom locking it behind him as he headed back to his rooms to take a nap before he went to lunch.

Stopping only to say the password to the portrait guarding the room Harry stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed falling asleep instantly.

Moaning Harry came awake to someone shaking his shoulder.

Looking up Harry smiled seeing Imhotep standing there. "What time is it?" Harry asked turning to look at the clock.

"Time for lunch, so get up so you have time to eat before you go back to class." Imhotep answered helping him stand from the bed. "Are you still ill."

Making a snap decision Harry said, "No I'm fine just a little tired." Wrapping his arms around Imhotep's waist Harry allowed him to lead him towards the Great Hall.

Taking his seat to the right of Remus and the left of Imhotep.

Looking over at Harry Remus said, "You alright Harry, you're usually here at the same time as Imhotep?"

"Yeah I was back in our room taking a nap."

"Are you sick?" Remus asked sniffing at the air trying to scent any illness.

"I was earlier today but that was it." Harry said placing some chicken and mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Well if it continues I expect you to go to see Poppy, you rarely get sick." Remus said to Harry although he was looking at Imhotep the whole time.

"I will." Harry said knowing that he wouldn't unless he really needed to go.

Deciding to let the matter drop for now Remus turned his focus onto the classes. "How did classes go for you today?"

"Fine I mean they were used to me teaching alone before my vacation so it wasn't really anything to adapt to." Harry said taking a bite of his meal. Grimacing at the taste Harry took some of the pineapple glaze for the ham and drizzled it onto his chicken.

Seeing the slightly disgusted looks on Remus and Imhotep's face Harry swallowed the meat and said, "What?"

"Harry you realize what you just put on that right?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, it's good. Want to try?" Harry asked holding out a piece towards Remus.

"No thanks I'll pass this time." He said leaning away.

"Oh well your loss." Harry said popping the piece into his mouth.

As the dishes started to disappear from the table Harry leaned over and stole a short kiss from Imhotep before he stood up and stretched.

"I will see you later Harrisu." Imhotep said as Remus and Harry headed out the staff entrance towards their classroom when the students started to file out of the room.

******END CHAPTER******


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Two- **

 

Watching as the last class of the day quickly left the classroom Harry sat down in his chair and looked over at Remus.

"What do we have to grade from our Seventh years?" Harry asked as he gently rubbed at his stomach without realizing it.

"Um, we have the essay they did on the differences of the Protego, Protego Horribilis, and the Protego Totalum. There was a minimum of two feet of parchment and a maximum of three feet. The majority looks to be two and a half feet long." Remus said glancing at the pile.

Groaning Harry said, "I still don't like that fact that we have to teach the seventh years dark magic, but I can understand it. If we had been taught it, or at least about it, we'd understand dark magic better and know how to protect ourselves."

Making a noise of agreement Remus said, "And besides Lucius has a new law he's submitted that says even when a witch or wizard reaches maturity there will still be a monitoring charm on their wands to detect the casting of dark magic."

"That's the best thing, now all we need to do is get fudge out of office and get Lucius in and we'll actually have a good minister." Looking at his watch Harry asked, "Do you want me to take all of the essays to grade since the full moon is coming up and you're going to be tired?"

"No I'll be fine to do them. I can take half and do them later tonight since the full moon is Sunday and I shouldn't be really tired until tomorrow."

"Ok, but if you need me to do them Remus don't hesitate to bring them over to me. Imhotep and I will be staying in our rooms all tonight."

"Oh?" Remus said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, because if you remember our four month anniversary is tomorrow. We're going to take full advantage that we have don't have to get up Sunday." Harry said grinning.

"Harry please I do not need to know that." Remus said packing half of the essays into his satchel.

"Right sorry Remus." Harry said blushing. Gathering up the rest of the papers Harry put them into the planner on his desk. Picking up the planner Harry gave a wave over his shoulder to Remus and left the classroom quickly heading back towards his room.

Quickly saying the password Harry entered the sitting room and was pulled into Imhoteps arms. Dropping his planner to the ground Harry wrapped his arms around his husband and cuddled close to him.

"Alone for the weekend." Harry said leaning up for a long leisurely kiss.

"Perfect." Imhotep said pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Pulling back Harry said, "Let me grade these papers then I'm all yours."

Grinning Imhotep said, "I thought you were all mine anyway."

"I am, but if I do them there will be no distractions." Harry said wiggling around in his arms.

"Alright, besides I want you to rest tonight since you were sick earlier today." Imhotep said after thinking about it.

"Imhotep I'm fine, I told you it must have been something that I ate yesterday."

"Even if it was just that I would prefer that you rest." Imhotep said rubbing Harry's shoulder.

Giving a moan Harry rotated his shoulders back into the touch.

Chuckling Imhotep said, "Come I will give a massage while you do your grading."

Jumping at the chance for a massage Harry quickly picked up his planner and trailed behind Imhotep into the bedroom. Dropping down onto the bed to lay on his stomach Harry pulled out the essays and his quill.

Turning his head to watch Imhotep grab a bottle of hand lotion Harry said, "Can you hand me something to lean on?"

Without an answer Imhotep grabbed a big book and handed it over to Harry before he joined him on the bed and straddled Harry's thighs. Grasping the bottom of Harry's shirt he swiftly pulled it up and over his head.

"Just relax and concentrate on your papers." Imhotep said as he poured some lotion into his hands and rubbed them together to warm it.

As Imhotep's fingers danced over Harry's shoulder blades Harry felt his muscles becoming lax. Moaning Harry continued to mark off the papers in front of him thankful that Remus had apparently taken the Ravenclaws papers.

Setting aside the finished paper Harry quickly grabbed another and arched his back when Imhotep worked out a tight knot in his lower back.

Quickly reading and marking the remaining papers Harry set them aside promising to himself to go over them more thoroughly on Sunday.

Giving a sigh of pleasure Harry rolled over and wrapped his arms around Imhoteps neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"You've got magical fingers." Harry said grinning up at him.

"That is good to know. I believe that I shall need to practice so they stay magical then." Imhotep joked running his fingers through Harry's hair.

Tugging Imhotep down beside him Harry let himself rest against Imhotep's side.

"How did your lessons go today?" Harry asked.

"Very well, Severus believes that I could move on to the next level of Transfiguration by the middle of next week."

"I can't believe that you're picking this up so quick. I'm proud of you." Harry said smiling at him.

Grinning at him Imhotep bent his head and locked his lips over Harry's quickly sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth to meet with its partner.

Pulling away when he heard a pop indicating they weren't alone in the room Harry looked to the side of the bed.

"Dobby what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"Dobby is needing to know what Mister Harry Potter Mister Harry Potter's Husband is wanting for dinner." Dobby asked twisting the bottom of the shirt he was wearing.

"Whatever the elves have made is fine Dobby. Just bring a little of everything up if you wouldn't mind." Harry said lowering his head back to Imhotep's chest.

"Oh of course Mister Harry Potter Dobby wouldn't mind. You is so kind to care." Dobby said before popping out of the room only to reappear quickly with a large platter filled with a variety of food and drinks.

"Thank you Dobby." Harry said smiling at the small elf.

"You is welcome." Dobby said giving Harry a wide smile before he popped out of the room to return to his duties.

Smiling at his enthusiasm Harry sat up and stretched his arms over his head before he reached out and pulled the floating tray over to the side of the bed.

Looking over everything on the platter Harry handed Imhotep one of the plates and picked up the other for himself. Picking up some of the meatloaf Harry then scooped up some of the string beans and carrots and set them on his plate as well.

Giving a soft sigh of relief Imhotep thought Harry wasn't going to eat anything weird this meal only to cringe when Harry poured milk and pumpkin juice into the same cup and took a big sip. Deciding it would be easier to ignore since he couldn't see Harry actually putting the mixed drink into his mouth like he could the food, Imhotep shrugged his shoulders and took a bite of the beef wellington on his plate.

Setting his cup down Harry picked up his fork and dug into his dinner. Leaning against Imhotep's side Harry finished off the meat on his plate then reached onto the platter and scooped up a piece of the chocolate raspberry cheesecake.

Lifting his fork up to Imhotep's lips Harry said, "Taste."

"Good, but not as good as you taste." Imhotep said licking his lips.

Blushing Harry grinned at him before he took a bite for himself.

Quickly polishing off the dessert Harry set the plates back onto the platter before curling himself up against Imhotep. Draping his arm across Imhotep's waist Harry cuddled closer and pretty soon the two fell asleep

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Three- **

Rising the next morning Harry glanced at the clock to see that it was almost eleven o'clock in the morning. Laying his head back down Harry nuzzled into Imhotep's chest and smiled when Imhotep lifted his arms and wrapped them around his shoulders.

"Good morning love." Imhotep said lifting Harry's head up to drop a kiss on his lips.

"Morning." Harry said kissing him back. Pulling back Harry said, "It's just you and me this weekend."

"Good." Imhotep said with a grin as he rolled over and pinned Harry to the bed beneath him before he took Harry's lips into a hard, passionate kiss.

Bringing his knees up to cradle Imhotep's waist Harry moaned loudly into the kiss allowing Imhotep's tongue into his mouth to tangle with his own. Reaching down Harry took a hold of the bottom of Imhotep's shirt, which had managed to stay on during the night, and pulled it up and over his head.

Quickly reclaiming Harry's lips Imhotep ran his fingers down Harry's bare sides until he reached the top of his pants. Popping the button then sliding the zipper down Imhotep quickly slipped the pants down Harry's hips and off his legs dropping them to the ground.

Sitting up Harry reached for the top of Imhotep's pants only to have Imhotep push him back down to the bed.

"Relax, let me do everything." Imhotep said letting his hands rub against Harry's hipbones.

Grinning up at him Harry stretched his arms above his head before he cupped his hands under his head.

Quickly removing his own pants Imhotep stretched his hand out to the side and opened the drawer to the bedside table. Rummaging around for a few seconds Imhotep then pulled his hand out clutching the bottle of strawberry scented lubricant.

Popping open the top Imhotep poured some into his hands then dropped his hand down to Harry's opening. Slipping the tip of his finger past the opening Imhotep prepared Harry to take him into his body. Pressing the next two fingers in so that there were three in total Imhotep scissored them apart stretching Harry further.

Moaning Harry moved his fingers from behind his head to clench the sheets at his side.

Slathering the lube across his erection Imhotep quickly moved up Harry's body and pressed himself in. Giving a groan Imhotep lowered his head down to Harry's neck and placed a kiss there as he started to quickly thrust in and out of Harry's body.

Giving a long drawn out groan Harry reached down and took himself into his hand as he felt himself coming closer to release. Watching as Imhotep reached down and wrapped his hand around his own Harry groaned as Imhotep urged him to move faster.

Planting his feet against the bed Harry thrust his bottom half off of the bed and screamed out as his release surged from his body and landed on his chest.

Following closely behind Imhotep tensed as he released himself deep into Harry's body.

"I love you." Harry said as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

"And I you." Imhotep said pulling Harry against his chest.

Opening his mouth to say something else Harry tensed and covered his mouth with his hand. Jumping from the bed Harry dashed into the bathroom where he barely made it to the toilet before he threw up.

"That's it." Imhotep said dropping down to his knees besides Harry. "You are going to see the nurse to find out what's wrong."

"It's probably just motion sickness." Harry said trying to joke around.

"If it happens again tomorrow or today you are going to see the nurse even if I have to throw you over my shoulder."

Grinning Harry said, "Alright I promise. Now come on I want a shower." He said accepting the hand Imhotep held out to him. Pushing aside the curtain Harry turned the taps and let the water run against his hand to test it.

When the water was how he liked it Harry climbed into the tub and let the water run down his chest. Feeling Imhotep wrap his arms around his waist Harry looked over his shoulder at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked stroking Imhotep's arms.

"This sickness came out of no where. It reminds me of before when you became sick Harrisu. It worries me." Imhotep confessed.

"It will be fine." Harry said relaxing back into his arms. "Besides there's no one here that would poison me like before. Not that they could, the Elves cook and serve the food and won't let anyone touch it unless it's being eaten."

"I would still like for you to go and have the nurse look you over." Imhotep said.

"I know, and I will I promise. I just don't like going to the infirmary." I'll go Monday after classes." Harry promised.

"I want you to go as soon as it happens again, if it happens before that."

"Ok, but could...never mind it's stupid." Harry said quickly grabbing the shampoo to avoid finishing his question.

"What is it Harrisu?" Imhotep asked rubbing the shampoo into Harry's hair.

"When I go to see Poppy can you go with me?"

"Of course Harrisu, all you ever need to do is ask and I'll do it." Imhotep said.

"Thank you." Harry said turning to press a kiss to Imhoteps lips. Leaning back Harry washed away the shampoo in his hair then grabbed the soap.

Lathering up the soap Harry washed his body off then handed the soap to Imhotep as he washed off his body. Stepping out of the way so Imhotep could rinse off his body Harry stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Rubbing himself dry Harry handed Imhotep a towel when he stepped out of the shower. Smiling at him Harry moved back towards the bedroom to see another platter of food floating near the bed. Glancing at the clock confirmed that it was nearing one o'clock in the afternoon.

Blushing when his stomach gave a loud rumble Harry pulled on a pair of boxers before hopping up onto the bed pulling the cover of the platter off.

Chuckling Imhotep joined him on the bed and pulled Harry against his side.

Smiling at him Harry started to nibble at the food straight off of the platter. Popping a grape into his mouth Harry looked for anything that seemed appetizing to him. Grabbing one of the tuna fish sandwiches Harry opened it and started to pile potato chips and cut grapes onto the sandwich.

Grimacing at the combination Imhotep tried to focus on his own sandwich.

Quickly polishing off the sandwich Harry made another and took a big bite from it moaning in pleasure. When he finished that sandwich he filled a glass with milk and drank that down. Giving a sigh Harry gave his stomach a pat.

When Imhotep finished eating Harry placed the cover back on the platter and watched as it disappeared from the room. They sat there for a few minutes cuddling in silence until Harry spoke up.

"Let's go and sit out near the fire. I doubt that you're going to do anything too active with me today."

"Of course I won't Harrisu, you could be sick. I won't risk you getting sicker because I made you tired."

"I know." Harry said smiling at him. Standing up from the bed Harry gathered the papers he had graded the night before and with Imhotep walking closely behind him stepped into the sitting room and dropped onto the couch.

When Imhotep sat down next to him Harry turned and leaned against his shoulder. Drawing his knees up Harry let the essays rest against them as he started to read over them and mark them better then the first time.

About half way through reading Harry brought his hands up and rubbed at his face when a wave of nausea started to rise in his stomach. Trying to ignore it Harry rubbed his stomach and went back to reading the papers.

After a few more minutes the nausea proved to hard to ignore and Harry had to run to the bathroom to throw up his recently consumed lunch.

"That's it Harrisu, you are going to see the nurse now." Imhotep said helping him up from the floor and over to the sink to wash out his mouth.

"I actually agree with you there is something wrong with me." Harry said shaking from his place in Imhotep's arms.

"Come Harrisu we're going now before you talk yourself out of it." Imhotep said leading him back into the bedroom where he helped Harry into one of his robes. Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist Imhotep then led him out of the room and towards the infirmary.

Tensing when they stepped through the infirmary doors Harry looked towards Madam Pomfrey's office and called out to her.

"My, my mister Potter is something wrong?" She asked stepping out of her office.

"Yeah I've been getting sick lately and I wanted to know if you'd do a scan to see what's wrong." Harry said.

"Of course, just take off your robes and hop up here." She said patting one of the beds.

Making a face Harry handed his robe to Imhotep and jumped up onto the table.

"Now lets see what's wrong with you." She said flicking her wand.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Four- **

 

As Poppy started to cast spells and flick her wand Harry held his hand out for Imhotep to take and gave it a light squeeze when he did.

Watching Poppy Harry held his breath when she frowned slightly and cast the same spell again before a smile spread over her face.

“I believe that I know what is wrong with you mister Potter.” She said patting him on the shoulder.

“Well what is it?” Harry asked when she didn't continue.

Summoning her chair Poppy indicated for Imhotep to sit down in it. “mister Potter as you know you are a strong wizard and your husband is just as strong. So as it is with any two strong wizards who mate you can conceive.”

“Conceive? Doesn't that mean...” Harry started to say before he stopped himself.

“You, my dear, are five months pregnant.” She said laughing softly when both Imhotep and Harry passed out. Quickly enervating them she watched as Harry looked down at his stomach in shock.

“Pregnant...as in expecting, as in a baby?” Harry said softly touching his stomach.

“Yes Harry five months.” She confirmed.

“Wait five months?” Harry said confused. “We've only been together for four months and I was never with anyone before that.”

“I'm sorry I keep forgetting that you were raised by those muggles and you weren't taught about our world.” Poppy said shaking her head.

“So...what? I mean how is it even possible when I'm a guy?” Harry asked looking at Imhotep who was staring at Harry's stomach in shock.

“Yes well, as I said when two strong enough wizards are together they can conceive. Back when the first wizard to conceive conceived he wasn't able to carry the baby through the first month because his body saw it as a virus that needed to be eliminated. He was actually a very competent potions master and he was able to create a potion that the 'mother' ingested and it stopped his body from miscarrying the baby. Eventually the potion was made stable enough that it could be injected into every baby wizard born. You had the potion injected into you when you were about a month old. It also still circulates through your blood, amazingly it lasts from when the wizard is injected to when the wizard dies.”

“So the potion kept me from losing the baby and it lasted for years.” Harry said extending his hand to Imhotep who quickly took it and placed a kiss on it.

“The potion kept you from losing the baby because it advanced your pregnancy to the second month quickly. Technically if you were a woman you would still be in your fourth month of pregnancy.”

“It's amazing.” Harry said looking back at his stomach. “Um Poppy could you give us a few minutes to talk?” He asked biting his lip.

“Of course Harry. Call me when you're done and we'll check on the little one.” She said smiling fondly at him.

When she was fully out of the room Harry looked at Imhotep and took a deep breath.

“Are you alright with this?” He asked Imhotep who finally looked up from Harry's stomach.

“A baby.” He said looking up at Harry's face.

Smiling despite the situation Harry said, “Yes love, a baby.”

Giving a large smile Imhotep stood up and pulled Harry into his arms. Lowering his lips to Harry's Imhotep quickly took possession of Harry's mouth.

Breaking the kiss Harry panted for breath and said, “I take it you're okay with this then?"

“Of course I am Harrisu. This is amazing.” Imhotep said lowering his hand to rest on his flat stomach.

Laughing Harry wrapped his arms around Imhotep's neck and was swung around in a small circle before he was set back on his feet. Staying in Imhotep's hold Harry called Poppy back and was quickly told to get back up onto the bed.“Alright mister Potter lay on your back and we'll check on your baby.”

Chuckling Harry said, “That's still hard to believe.”

“You'll believe it when you get kicked in the bladder every hour.” Poppy said remembering her pregnancies.

Giving a groan Harry watched as Poppy flicked her wand then touched his stomach while saying the incantation -reveal the infant-, “Ostendo mihi infantia.”

Watching as a hazy ball started to form above his stomach it slowly started to become clearer. Studying the image for a few minutes Poppy then smiled and pointed at it.

“Look right here is your baby: this is it's head and right here is it's ha...hold on a second. Harry dear roll on your side for me please.” She said tilting her head to look at the image.

Watching the image as he turned to his side Harry watched as it shifted with him.

“Ah just as I suspected. Look right there, there's another in there.” Poppy said smiling at them.

“TWO!” Harry shouted looking at the image. “But Poppy, if there are two in there why am I not showing? Shouldn't I have a belly on me?” Harry asked looking at her confused.

“That's the thing that we've learned about wizards carrying the baby. No matter how far they were into their pregnancy they never showed until they found out about the pregnancy. So be prepared to grow quickly.”

“Oh,okay.” Harry said still staring at the image barely listening.

“I can tell you the gender if you'd like.” Poppy said not wanting to push too much information on the two men.

“What do you think?” Harry asked turning back onto his back to look at Imhotep.

Receiving another smile from Imhotep Harry turned to Poppy and nodded his head.

“Sure Poppy we want to know.” Harry said.

“Alright. I need you to turn back to your side again Harry.” She said and when he turned back onto his side she ran her wand over his side.

Muttering the spell to reveal the gender Poppy studied the words revealed to her she said, “Congratulations gentlemen you are having twin boys.”

“Thanks Poppy.” Harry said standing from the bed only to be pulled back into Imhotep's arms.

“One more thing before you go Harry, since you are five months you should be due around the beginning of January if you carry to full term, but people rarely carry twins to full term. So I'd say be prepared for the birth from the end of December to the beginning of January.”

Receiving a muttered answer Poppy realized she most likely wasn't being heard.

“You two go I'll find you later and give you an appointment later.” She said as the two swiftly left the infirmary.

Walking quickly back to their room Imhotep and Harry were lost in their own thoughts.

Saying the password Harry entered the room and dropped onto the couch letting out a large yawn.

“Come Harrisu you need to rest.” Imhotep said scooping Harry up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom before depositing him on the bed.

Smiling at him Harry tugged him down onto the bed next to him. Curling up against his side Harry felt Imhotep's hand come to rest on his stomach before he fell asleep.

Waking a few hours later Harry looked down at the hand slowly rubbing his stomach and tensed when he saw his stomach slightly distended. Looking over his shoulder at Imhotep he glanced down at his stomach.

“It happened right after you fell asleep.” He said in answer to the unasked question.

“You know now we're going to have to tell everyone that we're bonded and that my last name isn't Potter anymore.” Harry said rolling over and let his head rest on Imhotep's shoulder.

“Good I didn't like the idea of no one knowing that you were my husband 'in life and beyond'.” Imhotep said quoting the words on their wedding bands.

“I know, and it wasn't any better for me. I have your last name and to still be called Professor Potter was weird. I almost corrected some of the students until I got used to it.” Harry said smiling. “Besides now we don't have to. Now we're going to be a family and we don't need to hide that we're married.”

“No, never again.” Imhotep said softly kissing Harry's lips.

“I'll need to talk to Poppy during the week. She mentioned making appointments when we were leaving.” Harry said smiling. “Can you believe we're having two little boys?”

“No, not yet, but it will be perfect.” Imhotep said.

“Yeah, you, our two beautiful boys, and me.” Harry said and smiled setting his head back onto Imhotep's chest falling quickly back to sleep never hearing the food platter popping into the room.

******END CHAPTER******


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Five- **

Waking with a yawn Harry stretched his arms above his arms then settled them back down on his stomach only to stop and frown. Opening his eyes Harry looked down at his stomach only to tense when he saw how far it was sticking out.

Struggling to push himself up into a sitting position Harry ended up elbowing Imhotep.

"Sorry." Harry said focusing on trying to sit up.

"What's wrong?" Imhotep asked pushing himself up on his arms.

"I can't get up." Harry said blushing trying harder to push himself up.

"Let me help you." Imhotep said turning on his side. Sliding his arms around Harry he helped him into a sitting position.

"My stomach doubled in size." Harry said giving a whimper.

"Remember the nurse said that this would be normal." Imhotep said.

"I know, but how am I supposed to teach my classes like this until we tell everyone we're married?"

"We'll figure it out Harrisu. Don't worry." Imhotep said rubbing his back in comfort.

"Maybe I should have Poppy come down later so we can ask her." Harry said carefully standing up.

"That is a good idea, but right now you need to eat." Imhotep said trying to pull him back down onto the bed.

"No, I'm not getting back on the bed. If I do I won't be able to get back up." Harry said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Fine we'll go out into the sitting room and you can sit in the recliner, but you are going to relax." Imhotep said standing up from the bed. Wrapping his arm around Harry's waist he helped him walk out into the sitting room.

Standing next to the recliner Harry reached down and held onto the arms of the chair as Imhotep helped lower him into the chair.

"What time is it?" Harry asked looking around for the clock.

"It is close to ten in the morning." Imhotep said sitting down on the couch.

"I slept for that long?" Harry asked surprised.

"I was going to wake you to eat, but I figured that you would wake when you were hungry." Imhotep said.

Smiling Harry called out for Dobby who quickly popped into the room.

"What is Dobby doing for Mister Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"Could you bring us some breakfast down please." Harry said.

"Oh of course Dobby is bringing down food for you." Dobby said popping back out of the room.

"Has he always been like that?" Imhotep asked after Dobby popped back in with a platter then quickly popped back out.

"Always." Harry said looking over what was on the platter to choose from.

After eating some of the scrambled eggs and bacon Harry set his plate down and gave a content sigh.

"Could you run up and bring Poppy down here love?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harrisu." Imhotep said standing. Moving over to Harry he dropped a kiss on his lips before heading towards the door. "I want you to stay in that chair until I get back."

"I will." Harry said watching as he walked out of the room after giving him one last look. About five minutes after Imhotep left the room Harry looked up when the sentry in the painting guarding his room appeared in the painting next to Harry.

"Mister Potter, the Headmaster is waiting outside he wishes to speak with you." The sentry said.

"Let him in please." Harry said.

Without answering the sentry disappeared from the painting and a few seconds later the portrait swung open letting Severus in.

"Hi Sev." Harry said when the man stepped over to the side of the chair.

"Harry what happened to you?" Severus asked as his eyes landed on his stomach.

"I'm pregnant Sev. I found out yesterday when I went to Poppy." Harry said.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Five months. You know about that potion that helps males carry babies right?" Harry asked.

"Yes of course I was informed about it as soon as I entered Hogwarts."

"Poppy told me yesterday when I asked how it was possible that I was pregnant. Listen Sev I was thinking how many wizards are there that live with muggle relatives that don't tell them or know much about this community?"

"Plenty, why do you ask?" Severus asked taking a seat on the couch.

"I think we need to do something about that. Maybe start their teaching early so they can learn. Teach them what pure bloods are taught from birth. Think about how much they don't know when they start schooling."

"That idea has been brought to Fudge and he tosses it out saying that it isn't needed."

"Well Fudge is a moron we all know that. We just need to get him out of office and Lucius in to office."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Severus asked.

"I figure that if I support Lucius then the majority of the wizarding world will support him as well." Harry said.

"Of course they'd do anything that the boy who lived does."Severus said with a joking tone in his voice.

"The next election is in a few months so we should start showing our support for Lucius and have him confirm that he's running for minister." Harry said as the portrait swung open.

"Mr. Potter I heard that you have a little problem." Poppy said stepping through the door.

"Yeah my stomach has just about tripled in size since I saw you yesterday." Harry said turning to face her.

"Well that's normal Harry. Now you shouldn't have morning sickness much, and you should start to feel the babies moving around. Now I can do a spell for you each morning that won't hurt the babies and it will hide your stomach from view. I will need to reapply it each morning until you don't want to use it anymore."

"That would be good Poppy." Harry said.

"Alright, now tomorrow morning I will come down before breakfast and apply the spell, and this way I can do your appointments down here so rumors don't start spreading about you constantly visiting the infirmary."

"Yeah, we don't need that happening." Harry agreed.

"Good now if that is all I need to return to the infirmary. These children seem to get more wounds during the weekend then the week."

"Thanks Poppy." Harry said before she left the room.

Turning back to Severus who had been sitting quietly Harry asked, "What is that you had come here for?"

"Ah yes. Well I was thinking that you and Remus could teach separate classes. I know that you do not want to teach the elder children the dark arts, so I was thinking that Remus could take the older students and you could work with years one through four and Remus could handle five through seven."

"Have you talked to Remus about this yet?" Harry asked going over the idea in his head.

"Not yet. I figured I would talk to you then if you agreed I would talk to him."

"If he says that he'll do it I'm fine with it. I would rather not have to teach them dark arts." Harry said nodding his head.

"Good, then I shall take my leave and see you tomorrow for breakfast." Severus said rising from his seat. "And congratulations Harry."

"Thanks." Harry said as Severus walked out the doors. Smiling at Imhotep Harry let his head rest against the back of the chair.

Moving over Imhotep reclaimed his seat on the couch and took Harry's hand in his own.

"I have to send Evelyn and the others a note to let them know what's going on."

"Maybe you should invite them here." Imhotep suggested.

"Yeah this really isn't something that should be explained in a letter. Maybe I can even drag Evelyn out shopping with me. At least until everyone knows I'm married to you. It would give me an excuse to be walking into, and buying, things from the maternity stores."

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Six- **

Rising when his alarm went off the next morning Harry placed his hands against the pillows piled behind his back and struggled to push himself up. Getting about half way up Harry gave a sigh of relief when Imhotep slipped his arm around his back and helped him up the rest of the way.

"The only way I'll ever be able to get up by myself is if I sleep standing up." Harry said rubbing at his back. Standing up Harry waddled over to the closet and opened it pulling out some pants, and boxers. Holding up his pants he looked from his stomach to his pants.

"What's wrong?" Imhotep asked stepping up behind him.

"I think I have a little problem. It doesn't look like my clothes are going to fit." Harry said turning around biting at his bottom lip.

"Didn't you wear clothes yesterday after your stomach got bigger?" Imhotep asked.

"No, I just had on my boxers and a robe. I'm going to have to get bigger clothes." Harry said patting his large stomach. "But for today I guess I have to go in just my robe and boxers."

Turning Harry tossed the pants back into the closet before quickly changing into clean boxers and slipped on his teaching robes. Buttoning up the robe instead of wearing it open like normal Harry ran his hands over the large swell.

"I'm going to go and wait out in the sitting room for Poppy. You should go get a shower so you're more awake for when you need to meet Severus." Harry said turning from the closet.

Moving over to him Imhotep let his hand rest on Harry's stomach while he dropped a lingering kiss on Harry's lips. "I'll be out in a few minutes wait for me and I'll walk you to the dining room." He said dropping a final kiss on Harry's lips before he moved towards the bathroom.

Smiling after him Harry waddled into the sitting room and glared at the couch as he sat down in the recliner. Shutting his eyes Harry listened as the shower came on while also keeping an ear out for either the sentry guarding the room or a knock on the portrait.

When the sentry appeared in the portrait next to him and told him that Poppy was outside Harry told him to let her in.

"Hi Poppy." Harry said as she stepped into the room.

"Good morning Harry, let's get you set so you can start your day." Poppy said smiling at him while she pulled out her wand.

"Poppy do the maternity stores sell mens pregnancy clothes as well as womens?"

"Of course, and they have a wide variety too." Poppy said flicking her wand and saying the proper incantation, "Velieris gravida abdomen" translated to hide the pregnant belly.

Looking down at his stomach Harry was surprised to see his stomach still sticking out.

"Um Poppy shouldn't my stomach look like normal now?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh yes, it does look like it used to to anyone who hasn't seen you pregnant or knows about it." Poppy said reassuringly.

"Okay." Harry said nodding his head. "That's good to know."

"Well you are good for the day now Harry so I will take my leave and see you at breakfast." Poppy said leaving the room.

Looking towards the bedroom door Harry watched as Imhotep walked out in his robes.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Imhotep said walking over to Harry's side. Holding out his hand Imhotep helped him out of his chair and led him out of the room. Walking down the hall Harry felt like blushing since he could still feel himself waddling even though the other teachers and students wouldn't be able to see the reason for his waddle.

Stepping through the teachers entrance to the great hall Harry took his seat next to Remus.

"Hi Remus, how did yesterday go?" Harry asked setting food on his plate.

"As good as it usually does." Remus said sounding worn out.

"Listen Remus after classes today I need to talk to you. Do you think you could come to our rooms so we can talk?"

"Of course cub. Is something wrong?"

"No there's nothing wrong,it's just something I don't want spread around yet." Harry said tilting his head in Imhotep's direction.

Leaning forwards so he could see Draco he said, "Draco I'd like you and your father to be there too if you guys can spare a few minutes."

Looking over to Harry Draco said, "Of course I'll floo him before I start class today."

"Good thanks." Harry said before he started to pick at the food that was on his plate.

Standing from his seat when the time for first class rolled around Harry, Remus and the rest of the teachers left the room hurrying to their classroom.

Unlocking the door to the classroom Remus and Harry walked in and sat down at their desks.

"So is this big Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yeah it's pretty big." Harry said pulling out some parchment and started to write a note out to Evelyn.

"Is it a bad big or a good big?"

Smiling Harry said, "Don't worry it's a really good big." Harry said scanning over the note.

_"Evelyn,_

_Something has come to my attention that I want you to know about, but I don't want to tell you through a note. Write me back ASAP and let me know if you could come here this week, maybe even tomorrow or the day after that. If you can I will have Severus open the floo so you can come through._

_Waiting to hear from you Your favorite unrelated little brother,_

_Harry."_

Struggling slightly Harry pushed himself up and out of his chair and walked over the perch where Hedwig sat in the back of the classroom.

"Hey girl, I need you to take this to Evelyn at her home." Harry said petting her feathers.

Giving a soft nip to his fingers Hedwig hopped off of her perch and flew out of the slightly ajar window.

Turning to move back to his chair Harry saw Remus staring at him with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked tensing.

"There's something off about you today." Remus said tilting his head to the side.

"Don't worry about it Remus I'll tell you later."

"Then it is something about you?" Remus asked.

"Yes, but remember it's nothing bad." Harry said turning his attention to the third year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's walking into the room.

"Good morning guys and girls, I hope you remembered to do your assignment." Harry said when everyone took their seats.

Receiving various nods and yeses Harry smiled and said, "Good now hand up your assignments so we can head outside and get on with todays lesson."

Gathering the parchments that were handed up Harry scanned through the names on them and the students that were in class today.

"Good you all did the assignment. Gather your things and bring them with because we're going to be outside for the whole period today." Harry said moving to stand near the door.

"And remember that there are other classes in process so walk quietly through the halls. You can talk once we get outside." Remus said moving to follow the class out of the room.

Walking quietly through the halls and outside Harry and Remus moved the class halfway between Hogwarts and the Forbidden Forest.

"Alright take a seat, we're just going to do a quick review. If you remember the Incantation that you need to summon your patronus is 'Expecto Patronum' and you need a strong, happy memory to summon your patronus. Now I want you all to remember the memory you wrote down for your assignment and focus on that memory. Focus on just brining that to your thoughts and only that and when you have that memory solely in your mind cast the spell." Harry said pressing his hand to his back.

"Professor Potter aren't we going to see a patronus before we tried it?" Called out one of the students.

"Oh yes that's right. Remus." Harry said moving out of the way.

Raising his wand Remus called out, "Expecto Patronum" and watched as a large grim poured out from the tip of his wand. Landing in front of Remus the grim sat and let its tongue loll out of its mouth before Remus stopped the spell.

Stepping back Remus and Harry started to circulate around the students stopping to answer questions but other then that they just walked around watching the students as they tried to summon their patronus.

 Before long the class was over and only a few students managed to get a slight patronus.

"Ok that was a good start I want you to practice and next class we'll try again." Harry said.

Watching as Remus led the students back to the school so he could collect their next class and bring them out Harry looked around and pouted since there was no where to sit down only to perk up when he saw Hedwig flying down towards him.

Taking the note from her Harry let her rest on his shoulder while he opened the note and read it.

_"Harry,_

_Of course I'll come and see you this week. Have Severus open the floo tomorrow morning and I will come right through...but this better not be something bad that you need to tell me._

_Your favorite unrelated older sister,_

_Evelyn"_

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Seven- **

Sitting at the head table for dinner later that night Harry was pushing his food around on his plate.

"You need to eat, remember the little ones." Imhotep said leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I know." Harry said putting a fork full of food into his mouth and chewing it.

Dinner seemed to pass too quickly for Harry so when it was over and the students started to leave Harry stood from his seat followed by Remus and Draco.

"Imhotep would you mind bringing Remus and Draco down to our rooms I need to speak to Severus before I go?" Harry asked turning to look at his husband.

"Of course." Imhotep said letting his hand brush over Harry's cursing the fact that he couldn't kiss his husband in front of the others. Turning Imhotep led the others out of the room.

"What is it that you needed to speak to me about?" Severus asked moving to stand beside Harry.

"I asked Evelyn to come over to the castle, I need you to let her through the wards tomorrow morning." Harry said as his hand rubbed over his back again. "Also I need to take some time off so I can get things together for...well you know." Harry said glancing down at his stomach.

"Of course." Severus said understanding.

"I should be fine once I get caught up but four months isn't a lot of time, and since there are two it might not even be that long before it's over." Harry said.

"I understand, just let Remus know that he'll be teaching the class alone." Severus said.

"I will, thanks Sev, and I'll be up in the morning with Imhotep to pick up Evelyn." Harry said before heading downstairs to fill the others in.

Reaching the portrait guarding his rooms Harry stopped for a second to talk to the sentry.

"If any of the people that are in my rooms right now come down you can just let them in, and that includes the headmaster and the nurse." Harry said figuring that there would be a lot of guests coming around.

"If that is what you want." The sentry said nodding his head.

"Good thanks." Harry said before saying the password and entering the rooms.

Smiling at everyone in the sitting room Harry moved over and let Imhotep pull him onto his lap.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming down." Harry said smiling nervously.

"What's wrong Harry, you said it wasn't bad but you seem nervous?" Remus asked.

"It's not bad, I'm pretty sure that it's just going to shock you." Harry said taking a hold of Imhotep's hand.

Sitting on Imhotep's lap Harry nibbled at his bottom lip trying to figure out how to tell them.

"Well what is it?" Draco asked after they had sat there for about five minutes in total silence.

"I well you see I'm...I'm pregnant." Harry said quickly.

"Pregnant?" Remus asked staring at Harry's stomach in shock.

"Yeah five months." Harry said still nibbling at his lip.

"Five months." Remus repeated.

"Remus are you alright?" Harry asked staring at him with concern.

"Just fine." Remus said before his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

"Remus!" Harry shouted getting to his feet as quickly as he could.

Drawing his wand Lucius cast an enervate over the unconscious wolf then helped him up to his feet.

"Don't worry I reacted the same way when I found out." Harry said.

"That's quite a belly on you Harry." Draco said noticing the change in his stomach now that Remus was up and the spell dropped.

"Come here cub." Remus said pulling him into his arms. "I'm happy for you Harry, congratulations."

"Thanks Remus." Harry said smiling into his shoulder.

"Yes congratulations Harry." Lucius said when Harry pulled away from his hug with Remus.

"How come you aren't freaking out about this?" Draco asked after giving Harry a short hug.

"Poppy told me about the potion that every wizard is given at birth." Harry said sitting back down on Imhotep's lap.

Leaning into Harry Imhotep whispered, "Are you not forgetting something?"

Blushing Harry whispered back, "I didn't want to give them too much of a shock." Turning back to the others Harry said, "There is something else that I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Remus asked turning to look at Harry.

"You might want to sit down for this Remus." Harry said.

Dropping down into his recently abandoned chair Remus looked at Harry.

"I didn't faint when I heard this so you should be fine." Harry said smiling at Remus. "I am pregnant, but I'm not having just one. I'm pregnant with twin boys."

Standing up Remus moved over to Harry and gently pulled him up and into another hug.

"You're going to be busy Harry. I remember when you were first born and it was only you. Your parents had their hands full." Remus said fondly.

"Well I'm sure we're going to be able to handle it." Harry said stroking his hand over his stomach.

"You aren't going to be teaching classes are you?" Remus asked.

"No, I took a few days off so I can get caught up with the shopping since there's only a few months until the babies are born. I will be back once I get everything sorted out but after the babies are born I don't think I'm going to be teaching for a while either." Harry said.

"Well that's fine by me Harry. I want you to spend time with your family." Remus said.

"I plan to, but I want you to know that this is your family too Remus. It always has been and always will be." Harry said.

Looking down when his stomach gave a loud growl Harry blushed and glanced over at the clock.

"It is about dinner time." Draco said smirking.

"You wouldn't be smirking if you were the pregnant one." Harry said petulantly.

"No offense, but I'll never be pregnant. I only like the opposite gender." Draco said crossing his arms.

"Well then you'll just have to experience it through me." Harry said rising to his feet.

"So are you finally going to tell everyone that you're married then?" Remus asked they stepped out into the hall.

"Yeah, soon, but first I want to get everything out of the way so I'm not accosted while I'm shopping." Harry said smiling at Imhotep.

"You're going to go shopping alone?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"No, I'm not crazy Draco. I wrote to Evelyn she's coming through the floo tomorrow and I'm going to tell her and bring her shopping with me. That way it won't be odd with only myself going into a maternity store." Harry said as they walked into the great hall.

Taking their seats with Lucius sat in the chair that Severus conjured up when he saw him walk in with the group.

"Remus I can still help you with grading if you need it and around the full moons too. Don't be afraid to bring down some papers especially when you have to grade the Ravenclaws." Harry said.

"Ah yes the notorious group of students that don't know when to stop putting information down." Remus joked. "I'll remember to do that, but I shouldn't need too much help since you gave all of us older teachers the idea to place a maximum length when we assign work."

Laughing as he placed food onto his plate Harry said, "I think that was the best idea I ever had."

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Eight- **

Rising the next morning Harry groaned and rubbed his hand over his face wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep. Opening his eyes Harry looked at the clock and reluctantly pushed himself off of the bed. Wobbling slightly Harry stuck his hand out to keep himself steady.

Waddling over to the closet Harry pulled out a pair of boxers and a hooded robe before going into the bathroom for a shower. Shedding his boxers from the night he tossed them into the laundry bin then turned the shower on.

Trying to ward off the early morning chill seeping through the walls of the castle Harry climbed into the steaming shower as quickly as he could. Stepping into the flow of water Harry stood there for a few minutes and let it sooth his sore back.

Picking up the soap Harry stepped out of the spray and started to soap up his body. Feeling a cold breeze Harry turned his head and saw Imhotep stepping into the shower behind him.

"Morning." Harry said leaning in for a short kiss.

"Good morning." Imhotep said nudging Harry into the spray then plastered himself against Harry's back allowing them both to take in the warmth from the water.

"Did the alarm go off or did you just wake up?" Harry asked.

"The alarm went off about ten minutes ago." Imhotep answered.

Giving a disgusted groan Harry grabbed the shampoo and quickly washed out his hair.

"I'm going to get dressed, hurry and finish your shower we've got to get to breakfast." Climbing out of the shower Harry grabbed a towel and made his way into the bedroom. Quickly drying off Harry dressed then went out into the sitting room only to find Madam Pomfrey there.

"Oh I forgot about the spell." Harry said shaking his head.

"It's no problem dear, it only takes a second to do." She said standing from her seat. "I didn't want to disturb you if you were still sleeping. I know how hard it is to sleep comfortably when your pregnant."

Taking out her wand Poppy cast the spell as well as a quick scanning spell on the babies.

"They're both doing very well Harry." She said putting her wand away as Imhotep came out dressed for the day.

"Well that's good to know." Harry said as they moved out of the sitting room and out into the hall. "I'm going shopping today for clothes and other things is there anything that you'd suggest that I get?" Harry asked.

"Clothes that are comfortable to you, so try them on to make sure, but after that you should be fine. That's the only thing I'd say, the bab...other things you're getting you have to choose what you like." Poppy said changing her sentence when a group of students walked by.

"That shouldn't be too hard." Harry said taking his seat joining the rest of the staff at the table.

Breakfast passed far too quickly for Harry's liking. He had sat through breakfast picking at his food thinking of all kinds of ways to explain the situation to Evelyn.

"Harrisu it is time to head up." Imhotep said letting his hand rub against Harry's briefly as if he was only getting his attention.

Looking up Harry stood and followed behind Severus as he led them up to his office.

Entering the office Harry nodded to the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses.

"Are you going to be out long today?" Severus asked sitting down in his chair.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll get clothes and some baby things, but other then that I'll probably just grab a catalog from them and order that so Imhotep and I can decide." Harry said leaning against his husbands side.

"Did Evelyn tell you what time she'd be coming through the floo?" Severus asked glancing at the clock.

"No, but it will probably be the same time as the last time she visited. So in about five minutes." Harry said after glancing at the clock.

"Good, I will not have you interrupting my lessons." Severus said even though he had a slight smile on his face.

"No thanks Sev, I did that enough when you were a regular teacher." Harry said as the fire activated and Evelyn came tumbling out.

Rising up to her feet Evelyn faced the others with a blush spreading over her face.

"Ah don't worry I've been flooing for almost ten years and I still can't stay on my feet." Harry said grinning at her. "Now let's get out of here before Sev throws us out."

"Ah yes we're keeping you from teaching that's right." Evelyn said moving over to join Harry near the door.

Smiling Harry allowed Imhotep to pull him into a quick kiss.

"I'll see you later." Harry said after pulling away from the kiss. Leading Evelyn out of the Room and down the stairs Harry said, "We'll go back to my rooms so we can talk in privacy."

"Is something wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"Why does everyone think that?" Harry asked shaking his head. "I told Draco, Lucius, and my godfather Remus and they thought the same thing."

"Ah you just have that type of face that says 'come and cause trouble for me'." Evelyn joked as they got to the portrait and Harry said the password.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry said sitting down in his recliner. "So onto the reason that I asked you to come here."

"Yes please do tell me." Evelyn said.

"Ok, so how much do you believe is possible here with magic?" Harry asked.

"Possibly anything I can think of." Evelyn said.

"What do you think about pregnant wizards?" Harry asked.

"If you had asked me before I called an undead Egyptian Priest back to life and learned what I did I'd say you were crazy. Now I'd believe it until I was proven wrong." She answered.

"Ok that's good. Now what would you say if I told you that I was five months pregnant?" Harry asked.

"I'd say congratulations and ask why you weren't showing...why do you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah, I'm five months pregnant with twins." Harry said looking Evelyn straight in the eyes.

Smiling warmly Evelyn stood and said, "Good for you...but again if it's twins why aren't you showing?"

Giving a sigh of relief Harry said, "I'm not showing because I had the nurse at the school place a concealment spell on my stomach so only the people who know I'm pregnant will see it. I was hoping that you'd come shopping with me so I could get some clothes."

"Of course I will, now stand up so I can see that belly on you." Evelyn said with an excited look on her face.

Laughing softly Harry pushed himself up to his feet and turned to his side so Evelyn could see his bulging stomach.

"Wow, that's big. Have you felt any kicks yet?" Evelyn asked nearly bouncing on her feet.

"No, some slight movement but no kicks or anything yet." Harry said pouting.

"Oh well, now where are we going so I can help you shop?"

"We're just going to go into Hogsmeade to the maternity store there. I just want to get some clothes for myself and some things for the babies, but like I told the Severus and Imhotep I'm going to grab a catalog so Imhotep and I can pick things out together."

"Good so lets go." Evelyn said grabbing Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room. "So how are we going to get there?"

"We're going to take one of the carriages that the students take when they go to Hogsmeade." Harry said leading Evelyn down a different hall.

Walking through the school Harry and Evelyn talked about anything that came to mind. When they reached the entrance hall Harry opened the doors and they stepped out into the morning air. Walking over to the carriage Harry helped Evelyn up before he hauled himself up and into a seat.

"Thanks for coming Evelyn, I really appreciate it." Harry said smiling at her.

"It's no problem Harry, just expect me to call you and have you come shopping with me when I get pregnant."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry said sitting back in his seat to enjoy the ride into Hogsmeade.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Nine **

Stumbling out of the carriage Harry pulled the hood on his robe up to hide his features before he turned to help Evelyn down to the ground.

"I'm not exactly sure where the store is, but Hogsmeade is small so we won't have to walk in circles looking." Harry said walking beside Evelyn glancing at the stores around them.

"You've been going here for years and you don't know where the store is?" Evelyn asked.

"Well it's not like I had to look for it let alone go into that store." Harry answered.

"That's true."

"Could you imagine what would happen if I had went into this store at eleven years old?"

Laughing Evelyn nodded her head and said, "I'd have to think that you'd have run out of the store blushing once you realized where you were."

Smirking Harry said, "Exactly." Stopping in front of a store front Harry looked in through the window. "Here it is. Well lets go in." Harry said moving towards the door making sure his face was hidden by his hood.

Stepping into the store Harry gave a sigh when the heated air warmed his skin.

"What do you want to look at first?" Evelyn asked stepping over to his side.

"Clothes, I definitely need to pick out clothes." Harry said moving in the direction of the mens maternity clothes.

"Aren't you going to take of your hood?" Evelyn asked following him.

"Once I get to the back of the store. You wouldn't believe the frenzy the media would make if they saw me in a maternity store." Harry said shuddering.

Stepping into the back and out of the sight of the front window Harry reached up and pushed his hood down.

Moving over to a rack with shirts on it Harry walked around until he found the five months section and started to look through them. Pulling one off of the rack Harry shuddered when he saw the lime green color of it Quickly putting it back on the rack Harry went back to looking.

Laughing Evelyn moved over to his side and started to look at the shirts as well. Pulling a few off of the rack Evelyn turned and held them up to Harry.

"Pale green, turquoise, black, red, and navy : helps to enhance the color of your eyes." She said handing them over to him. "Now move on to the pants."

Shrugging his shoulders Harry followed her over to the shelves lined with stretch pants and jeans. "What kind of pants did you want?" She asked scanning the shelves.

"Just regular jeans, I don't like wearing anything other then jeans." Harry said.

Nodding her head Evelyn started to pull down pants in different shades. Pulling shirts from his hold Evelyn held each one up with the pants she had picked.

"Ok, dark pants go better with these colors. What do you think?" She asked.

"I think they'll be fine. I mean I don't really have good taste in clothes Draco's helped me pick out the clothes I have." Harry said looking at the clothes in his arms and the ones Evelyn was holding.

"Are you going to grab more for when you get into your further months or are you going to come back?" Evelyn asked.

"I think I should grab some now in case I don't want to go out when I get further along." Harry said. "Besides I think just grabbing bigger clothes in the same colors that you picked out should be good."

After grabbing the bigger clothes Harry and Evelyn moved over to the baby section to look at what they had.

Picking up a pair of tiny pants Harry said, "I can't believe that they're going to be this tiny."

"It's hard to believe that we were ever that small." Evelyn said smiling. "Are you going to buy any baby things or are you going to order everything?"

"I think for today, since I can't shrink anything, we'll just get this and order the rest." Harry said looking at the racks of baby clothing. "Besides I think that I'd buy two of everything if we stay here much longer."

Looking around at everything one last time Harry and Evelyn moved to the front of the store where Harry quickly added a catalog to his pile of clothes. Paying for the clothes missing the shocked look the cashier gave him.

"Where do you want to go next?" Harry asked as they walked out of the store forgetting to put up his hood and missed the whispers that started when people saw him walk out of the maternity store.

"Want to get an ice cream?" Harry asked when they started to walk past Honeydukes Sweetshop and its recently new addition Honeydukes Ice.

"Isn't it a little cold out to be eating ice cream?" Evelyn asked.

"It's never too cold to eat ice cream." Harry said.

"Well...I guess I could go for one." Evelyn said smiling when Harry grabbed her hand and walked into the shop.

"So what's good?" Evelyn asked looking at the board floating above the registers.

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked.

"Of course why?"

"Wait here I'll pick you something." Harry said moving up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" The cashier asked sounding bored.

"Let me get two vanilla and chocolate twists with peppermint toads to go." Harry said pulling out some money.

"That's one galleon and 9 knuts." She said flicking her wand and while the concoction was coming together took his money and gave him his change.

"Thanks." Harry said taking the ice cream then turned and made his way back over to Evelyn.

"Harry, why are there toads on the ice cream?" Evelyn asked after looking down at the ice cream in her hands.

"It's a candy we have here. It peppermint creams shaped like toads. They're good don't worry." Harry said popping one into his mouth. "Just be warned that it feels like they're hopping in your stomach after you eat them." Harry said as he felt it.

"Ok, I believe you." She said taking a cautious bite of it.

"It's kind of weird at first I know. I had the same reaction when I had a chocolate frog when I first found out about this world, and chocolate frogs hop around when you open them." Harry said as they exited the shop.

"Oh no. I wouldn't be able to eat them it would seem to...real." Evelyn said making a face.

Laughing Harry and Evelyn started back to where they had left the carriage.

Stopping at the sight in front of him Harry gave a groan and glared at the person in front of him.

"Well, well if it isn't Harry "freaky" Potter." Ron Weasley said glaring at his ex-best friend.

Sighing Harry said, "What Ron you don't have anything better to do so you decided to annoy me?"

Sneering at him Ron said, "What's the matter get fired for being gay?"

"No, not everybody's as pig headed as you and Hermione." Harry snarled glaring at him.

"Really and that's why you're walking around alone here." Ron said seeming to think he had gotten the upper hand.

"Excuse me? Alone? What does that make me?" Evelyn asked glaring at the rude Red head insulting her brother.

"Who're you?" Ron asked turning to look at her. Spotting the maternity bag in Harry's hand he looked at Evelyn again and said, "Ya know mate Ginny'll forgive you for thinking you were gay. I mean everyone makes mistakes." He said thinking Evelyn was pregnant.

"What?" Harry asked thinking he had heard wrong.

"I said Ginny will forgive you and will still marry you. Everyone makes mistakes, just leave this pregnant bitch and we can go tell the family..." Ron started to say only to be cut off by Harry's laughter.

"Ginny isn't my type and neither is Evelyn. And if you insult my sister again I'll make sure you can't insult anyone again. Besides I have a husband waiting for me." Harry said touching his stomach.

"HUSBAND! You are a freak! I don't know what I ever saw in you Potter. You're disgusting." Ron sneered and started to say something else when Evelyn slapped him across the face.

"It's people like you that disgust me." Evelyn said grabbing Harry's hand and started to pull him away. "You know the reason people like you hate something different is because you're afraid that if you try it you'll like it."

Keeping a hold of Harry's hand Evelyn led him back to the carriage and climbed in before helping him up.

"Oh honey what's wrong?" She asked spotting his shaking shoulders.

Lifting his head Evelyn saw that he was holding back laughter.

"I can't believe you said that." He said between the giggles that slipped past his lips.

"Believe it, nobody insults family and gets away with it." Evelyn said wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I could barely keep from laughing, and that slap. He looked so shocked." Harry said suddenly growing serious. "I have a feeling a lot of people heard him screeching about my husband."

"So at least you don't need to worry about telling them yourself. Think about it now they can't hound you for answers."

"They can by owl." Harry said dropping his head to rest on Evelyn's shoulder. "Oh well, what happens happens. And at least Imhotep looks intimidating enough that if I go out with him they'll think twice about approaching me."

"That's the spirit, think only about the positives." Evelyn said grinning.

"My own personal body guard." Harry said blushing when the phrase brought up a memory.

"Oh dirty mind." Evelyn said when she saw the blush.

Laughing Harry shook his head and grinned at her. Leaning back against the seat Harry and Evelyn continued to talk during the ride back to the castle.

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Ten- **

When the carriage came to a stop outside the castle Harry climbed out and helped Evelyn down.

"Are you alright Harry?" Evelyn asked touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, it still hurts to see him. We were best friends until I told him I was gay then it was as if we never were." Harry said rubbing his hand across his face. "And I know that real friends are there for you no matter what but it still hurts."

"I know, but you have your husband and you have us and we'll never turn away from you no matter what."

Smiling at her Harry pulled her into a quick hug before walking into the castle. "Come on we'll drop the bags in my room and get some lunch." Harry said after glancing down at his watch.

"It's already lunch time?" Evelyn asked.

"Apparently we were out longer then we thought." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "And at least this way I don't need to try to hide the bag or have you carry it."

Laughing Evelyn said, "I can just imagine the rumors that would start spreading then."

"Yeah, but I don't think anyone would get it right." Harry said as they entered his room.

"Let them talk all they want; I'm used to hearing and reading about what people think."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Evelyn asked when he walked into the bedroom.

"It does, but like I said I'm used to it. The thing that really annoys me is that I'd tell them what I could if they asked." Harry called out from where he was putting on a red turtleneck sweater and a pair of black jeans they had bought.

Walking out of the room Evelyn smiled and said, "You look good."

"Thanks. So what do you want for lunch?" Harry asked dropping down into what he had dubbed as his recliner.

"Anything is fine for me Harry, I'm not picky."

Nodding Harry called out for Dobby who quickly appeared.

"What is Dobby doing for Mister Harry Potter?" He asked tugging slightly at his ears.

"Dobby could you bring down some of today's lunch for me and my friend." Harry said.

Without giving an answer Dobby popped out of the room and a few seconds later reappeared.

"Does Mister Harry Potter be needing anything else?" Dobby asked.

"No Dobby that should be it for now thank you." Harry said to the tiny elf.

Giving a nod Dobby popped out of the room to continue with his other duties.

"None of this is going to hop around on us is it?" Evelyn asked looking at the covered platter.

"No, this stuff is regular. It's only some of the candy that does that." Harry said chuckling.

Lifting off the lid Harry handed Evelyn a plate then took one himself and started to put some food on his plate.

Evelyn and Harry sat there picking at their food in silence for a few minutes until Evelyn spoke up.

Do you plan on telling Imhotep what happened earlier?"

"Yeah, I don't want to cause any stress when It comes out." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "After we finish eating do you want to take a look through the catalog I got from the store?"

"Sure, I mean it will still be a while until Imhotep gets back right?" Evelyn asked.

"Um, after lunch he goes back up with Severus for about two more hours then he comes back here. So yeah about two more hours." Harry said.

"Harry what do you plan on doing after the babies are born?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked placing his plate back on the platter.

"Are you still going to be staying here year round or are you going to get your own house?" Evelyn asked.

"Well Imhotep and I haven't actually talked about that. I haven't thought to bring that up. I assume we're going to get our own house though." Harry said.

"That would be best, a school is no place to raise children." Evelyn said while Harry waddled into the bedroom to grab the catalog.

"Why not get a head start since they're going to be living here when they're older?" Harry joked walking back into the room.

Laughing Evelyn moved over to Harry's side when he sat back down and sat on the chair next to his. Leaning over she let her arm rest on his chair.

Flipping through the pages Harry stopped and marked off some items that he'd look over again later with Imhotep and crossed off ones that Evelyn and he agreed that they didn't like.

"Oh, Evelyn look at this, I need to get these for when the boys are born." Harry said pointing to a twin set of tiny shirts that said, "Am I (Insert name,) or am I (Insert name)?" on the front and on the back it said, "You won't know until it's too late."

"And look at this it grows with them from one month to a year." Evelyn said pointing at the writing besides the moving picture.

Smiling sadly Harry flipped to the next page.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"I just wish my parents could be here to see this and help us through this." Harry said rubbing his stomach.

Bumping her shoulder against his Evelyn smiled and said, "We may not be your parents but remember what I said; your family is here for you."

"Yeah and I'm grateful for that but..." Harry said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a side hug.

"But it still isn't the same as a parent. I know, and Jonathan and I still feel the same whenever something that we know our parents dealt with and could tell us how to deal with it happens.

Shaking his head Harry said, "Enough of this upsetting conversation, lets finish marking up the catalog."

Flipping through the pages Evelyn would point something out and Harry would either agree that it was good and circle it or agree it was coming nowhere near his children and would cross it out.

"Oh my god that's so horrible." Harry said pointing out a bright orange dress covered in lace and frills.

Starting to reply Evelyn was cut off when the door quickly opened and Severus and Imhotep came in looking stressed.

"Harry we have a problem." Severus said.

"Why what's wrong?" Harry asked pushing himself to his feet.

"There was a Special edition of the "Daily Prophet" delivered during lunch today. Although it only has two articles I don't know how it can be considered an edition." Severus said holding up the paper in his hand.

"And the only type of "Special editions" that come out are always about me." Harry said running his hand across his face. "Is it bad?"

"See for yourself." Severus said handing him the paper.

Scanning over the paper Harry gave a sigh and said, "I didn't think that this would hit the paper so soon after."

"What do you mean?" Imhotep asked moving behind him to wrap his arms around Harry.

"I had a run in with Ron when Evelyn and I were out shopping earlier. I kind of let it slip that I  was married."

"It is fine Harrisu, we would have soon told anyway." Imhotep said rubbing Harry's stomach.

"I know it's not that they found out, it's the way that they found out." Harry said irritably looking down at the paper in his hands with a split headline.

_ Boy Who Lived Married. _

_ By Rita Skeeter. _

_ Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, is off of the markets. The most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding world has tied the knot. Old friend Ronald Weasley ran into Potter returning from an outing in Hogsmeade earlier this morning. _

_ Through conversing with his old friend Harry confessed to being married to, as of now, an unknown man. Weasley later told this reporter that Potter was carrying a bag from the Maternity store further down in the Hogsmeade area. _

_ Weasley admitted that he didn't know if Potter was pregnant or if the woman traveling with Potter (who he called a sister) was the pregnant one. _

_ Boy Who Lived Spotted Leaving Maternity Store. _

_** By Rita Skeeter. ** _

_** After speaking with Weasley we received information from an anonymous source stating that Harry Potter was seen coming from the same aforementioned Maternity store. ** _

_** After speaking with the clerk, who also wished to remain anonymous, we learned that Potter and his companion for the day had been in and purchased pregnancy clothes for a pregnant male. So it seems that not only has Mr. Potter married he has also become pregnant. ** _

Sighing Harry lowered the paper and shook his head.

"How many people received a paper during lunch?" Harry asked.

"Most of the six and seventh years and all of the teachers did." Severus admitted.

"So basically the whole school will know by the end of the day if they don't already." Harry said leaning back into Imhotep's hold. "Well I guess you can make a proper announcement during dinner so people aren't gossiping all week during classes and disrupting the teachers."

"If that's what you want me to do Harry I will." Severus said.

"It is, now go I know there's someone who's getting in trouble right now with their teacher that's going to get sent up to your office." Harry said smiling him.

"I'll see you later at lunch Harry." Severus said leaving the room.

Sighing Harry tilted his head to look and Imhotep and said, "Want to see what we think would be good for the babies?"

 

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter eleven- **

Since Severus had left about five and a half hours ago Evelyn, Imhotep, and Harry had finished going over the catalog and made final decisions on what they'd get.

"Evelyn made a good point earlier love." Harry said from his spot perched on Imhotep's lap.

"What was that?" Imhotep asked resting his chin against Harry's shoulder.

"That we need to get our own house before the babies are born. I know we'll have to be here during the school year when I come back to teach, but I'd like us to have our own place for the summers."

"That would be nice." Imhotep agreed.

"We'd have to find one and get it set up quickly. I mean the babies are due in only four months, that's not a lot of time if you think about it."

"Where would you want to get a house for our family Harrisu?" Imhotep asked.

"Um, in either Britain or here in Scotland near the school. The majority of the students that come here are from Britain or Scotland, which is assumable. I don't want them just knowing kids from people we know. At least this way they can meet wizarding children who'll be coming to Hogwarts as well." Harry said after thinking for a few minutes.

"We will start looking as soon as you are up for it Harrisu." Imhotep said.

"I don't think that I'll be ready until after the babies are born; this is so stressful." Harry said resting his hands on his stomach.

Leaning back into Imhotep the group sat there in a comfortable silence until Harry gave a gasp and pressed his palms flat against his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Imhotep asked.

"I think the babies kicked." Harry said staring down at his stomach in wonder.

Pressing his hand against Harry's stomach Imhotep felt around for any movement.

"Here." Harry said moving Imhotep's hand to where he could feel a little foot or a hand pressing insistently against his stomach.

Grinning Imhotep turned his head and stole a kiss from Harry's smiling lips. Keeping his hand on Harry's stomach Imhotep nuzzled into his neck placing small kisses there.

Moving his hand to rest beside Imhotep's Harry smiled when he felt more feet start kicking him.

"In the morning while you're in lessons I can look through the real estate section in the "Daily Prophet" to see if there are any houses in the area that might be good for us, but I want to wait to go and look at them with you." Harry said.

"Don't do anything that will put more stress on yourself Harrisu."

"I won't after breakfast tomorrow I promise I'll come back down here and Evelyn will go through the paper for any good houses. If you want to." He added looking towards Evelyn.

"That's fine with me Harry but later tomorrow I need to head home. There's no telling what trouble Jonathan has gotten himself into while I've been away."

"Already?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he probably got into something the second I came through the fireplace." Evelyn said shaking her head fondly.

"Do you think O'Connell's with him?"

"Of course, any time that one can cause trouble they call the other to join in." Evelyn said.

Laughing Harry said, "That sounds like how my parents were when they were younger. Remus was always trying to keep them from causing trouble, but most of the time they were all getting detentions."

Grinning Evelyn said, "Maybe I should do that, except take their wallets and car keys so they can't go out."

"I think they'd behave when you're away then." Harry said standing up when his stomach growled.

"Dinner time?" Evelyn asked.

"Yep, when the tummy growls the twins are hungry." Harry said patting his stomach.

"Shall we go then?" Imhotep asked wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

"Yeah, but first I need to go and put on my robes." Harry said leaving the room to quickly throw on his robes then waddled back into the sitting room.

"Ok, let's go." He said pulling Imhotep's arm around his waist again happy that he could be himself with his husband again.

Walking through the halls they passed a few students who glanced at Harry and started to whisper as they walked by. The only sign that it was actually bothering Harry was the tensing of his back.

Glaring at the group Imhotep lowered his head slightly so only Harry could hear him. "Will this be too much on you? Would you rather we eat in our rooms?" He asked in concern.

"No, I want to be there when Severus makes the announcement. I don't want it to seem as if I was too scared or too ashamed to be there." Harry said lifting his head up.

"Of course Harrisu." Imhotep said smiling fondly at him.

Reaching the teachers entrance Harry took a minute to straighten out his robes then opened the doors and walked in with his head held high.

Getting to his seat Harry smiled when Imhotep pulled it out for him then gently pushed him in. Looking forwards Harry frowned when he saw all of the students that were either whispering, staring or pointing at him.

As Imhotep took his seat beside his husband he let his hand take a hold of Harry's above the table trying to reassure him.

"Don't let it bother you my Harrisu." Imhotep said as the last of the students and teachers filed into and took their seats.

"I won't." Harry said moving his hand to his stomach with a wince.

Clearing his throat Severus stood up and the hall slowly descended into total silence.

"Now I know that you all have read about, or heard about, the articles written about Professor Potter. It is true, Professor Potter is married and expecting, and when he returns to his classes he will be Professor Vosloo, his married name." Severus said stopping when people broke out talking.

"This information will not interfere with the professors and their classes, if it does they have my permission to give you up to a weeks worth of detention. This will be treated as if it was any other person. Now that that is out of the way dig in." Severus said taking his seat.

While everyone was eating students and teachers were constantly glancing over at Harry. Sitting in his seat Harry gave a deep sigh and pushed his food around on his plate taking tiny bites trying to ignore the slight pains in his stomach.

Giving a sigh of relief when the first few students started to walk out of the hall Harry smiled at Imhotep and stood to head out of the room only to be stopped by Poppy at the teachers entrance.

"Harry I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be in pain. Is something wrong?" She asked frowning.

"No the babies are just active right now, but...never mind it's nothing." Harry said shaking his head.

"No tell me what it is Harry, it might be something. Male pregnancies while not rare are more dangerous then females since your bodies aren't meant to be able to carry full term." Poppy said leading him towards the hospital wing.

"The babies had been kicking earlier, but it doesn't feel like that now. It's just pains now." Harry said frowning as he rubbed at his stomach.

"How long has that been happening?" Poppy asked frowning quickening her pace.

"It started at the beginning of dinner, not that long ago. Why is something wrong?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Harry it might be nothing, I don't want to worry you so let me get you to the infirmary so I can check it out." She said.

Glancing behind him when he heard Imhotep calling him Harry stopped walking so he could catch up to him.

"What's wrong Harrisu?" He asked walking with them.

"I don't know Poppy wants to check." Harry said biting his lip.

"Harry hop up on the bed please." Poppy said when they walked into the infirmary.

Without hesitating Harry climbed up onto the bed with Imhotep's help.

Moving over to his side Poppy quickly started to cast spells over his stomach and frowned at the results. Hurrying into her office she returned with a dark blue potion that seemed to have silver specks in it.

"Drink this." Harry said handing him the vial.

Downing the potion Harry grimaced at the taste then looked up at Poppy who had started to cast spells over his stomach again.

"Poppy what's wrong you're starting to freak me out?" Harry said clutching Imhotep's hand.

"It's alright now Harry." She said as she finished casting the spells. "Now don't stress out anymore then you were before because that's what was causing your pains. You must have been so stressed out that your body was trying to abort the babies. They're fine now, everything is fine, but until they're born I am going to place you on full bed rest." Poppy said sternly.

"I don't care about the bed rest, but the babies are fine. Nothings wrong?" Harry asked looking over at Imhotep.

"Harry you're freaking out, try to stop or I'm going to have to sedate you. And yes the babies are fine, the potion I gave you stopped your body from trying to abort the twins and the scans showed that they're fine." Poppy said setting her hand on his shoulder.

Sighing in relief Harry turned and buried his face into Imhotep's shoulder as his hands dropped down to his stomach to rest on top of Imhotep's.

"Harry you can walk down to your rooms but after that it is strict bed rest. You are only aloud out to use the facilities. I will inform Severus about the changes, now go and rest." She said as Imhotep helped Harry down to the floor and they slowly made their way out of the infirmary.

 

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Twelve **

The months had passed quickly and it was now a week before Christmas and Harry was currently sitting beside his husband in their bed discussing their new home. They had found it about five weeks into their search and had been fixing it up since.

It was a rundown old two story brick house located on Harris Isle in Scotland that was inhabited by witches and wizards. It sat high on top of a cliff overlooking the Atlantic ocean and was overrun by vines running up the sides of the house and weeds that towered high around the house.

The inside was just as bad as the outside and needed a lot of work before it would be safe enough for Harry and Imhotep to move in. The rooms were covered in layers of dust, that according to the Realtor never came off until someone bought the house, and there were cracks running through the walls.

The rooms in total were six bedrooms, two libraries, a den, a sitting room, a kitchen/dining room, and a large downstairs basement. The rooms were all big and would hold their possessions and still allow them to walk around unhindered.

It had been agreed by Imhotep and Harry, who had been allowed off of bed rest to see the house, that two of the bedrooms would be the babies and theirs, three would be guest rooms, one a storage room and one into a play room until the children wanted their own rooms.

"Imhotep I still don't see why I can't go with you while you go and fix up the house. I mean I want to be able to do something not just lay around in bed until the kids pop out." Harry said crossing his arms with a pout.

"Because love, you are on bed rest until the babies are born you know that, and besides you and I picked out everything that is going into the rooms from the furniture to the curtains." Imhotep said dropping a kiss onto Harry's head.

"I know, I'm just getting antsy from laying in bed all day or sitting in my recliner all day."

"The twins will be here soon, and you'll be able to walk around again." Imhotep said rubbing his hands over Harry's swollen stomach.

"How is the house coming along?" Harry asked.

"It is coming along wonderfully we should be able to be in by next week."

"So we get to move into our new home for Christmas." Harry said smiling at him.

"Yes maybe even sooner. It depends on how soon everything is moved into the house and set into place."

"So you mean I'll be able to lay in bed in a new room?" Harry joked.

"I like you laying in bed, especially when I'm there with you." Imhotep said grinning.

"Of course you do. Anyway when are you going to head over to the house?" Harry asked swatting at him.

"After Draco arrives and I should be back before the mid day meal."

"I thought Draco was going to be with you helping out since the students are home for break?" Harry said frowning.

"He was but after you had that false labor last week I don't want you to be alone in case it happens again or you really do go into labor."

"Well at least I'll have someone to talk to while I lounge around, but I don't want to stay in bed help me out to the sitting room." Harry said pushing himself up so he was sitting up on his own.

"Alright but I do not want you to move until I get back or unless Draco helps you."

"I know, you tell me that every time. Now help me." Harry said playfully holding out his hands.

Scooping him up Imhotep carried him out into the sitting room and set him down in his chair.

Leaning back into his chair Harry wrapped his arms around Imhoteps neck before he could stand up and pulled him down to steal a kiss from his lips.

"Oh please tell me I'm not going to be seeing this every time I come to keep you company." Draco said from the doorway.

"We'll let you know." Harry said as Imhotep took one last kiss from Harry. Laughing Harry pushed Imhotep away with a grin spread across his lips. "Go finish working on our home."

"I'll be back." Imhotep said giving a nod to Draco as he walked out of the door and towards Severus' office.

Moving over to sit down on the couch Draco said, "What's the matter Harry?"

"Nothing, just what I told Imhotep earlier: I hate not being able to go and help work on the house."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were there doing the work." Draco said.

"Draco you've never done work like that of course you'd think that it wasn't easy work." Harry said grinning at him. "But I do appreciate you helping Imhotep do the work to get the house fixed."

"It's no problem Harry, I'll just have to find something for you to help me with after you have the babies." Draco said.

They had been sitting and talking for about four hours when Draco looked over at the clock and stood up.

"Come on Harry we have to go and take care of something." He said holding his hand out for Harry to take.

"I'm not supposed to be moving around." Harry said taking his hand.

"It's fine I already got Poppy's permission earlier today for you to accompany me."

"If you say so." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Here grab on to this." Draco said holding pulling a portkey from his pocket.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked nibbling at his lip.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, trust me."

"I do trust you." Harry said letting his fingers rest on top of the portkey.

"And keep your eyes closed when we arrive." Draco said grimacing when he felt the familiar hook behind his stomach.

Stumbling when he landed Harry kept his eyes shut and pushed his hands out to steady himself. Feeling someone take a hold of his waist and steady him Harry lowered his hands to his side. Taking hold of the shoulder that his hand was brought up to Harry shuffled along behind the person leading him.

"Remember what I said Harry keep your eyes closed." Draco said from behind him.

Walking a little further before they stopped Harry tried to feel out where they were with his remaining senses. Getting no hint Harry felt someone take a hold of his hand while he was standing still.

"Open your eyes Harry." Draco said.

Opening his eyes Harry looked around and smiled when he caught sight of Imhotep standing in front of him.

"Hi." Harry said smiling at him.

"Hello." Imhotep said leaning in to steal a kiss. "I'm sure you know where we are now?"

"I think I have an idea."

"Come and look at the house." Imhotep said moving out of his way.

Looking around Harry realized they were in the main sitting room and let his eyes take in the set up from the tan rug to the crackling fire in the fireplace.

"This is why you didn't leave so early today isn't it?" Harry asked looking at Imhotep smiling.

"Yes, we just had to finish up in the babies rooms." Imhotep said.

"Can I see them?" Harry asked excitedly.

Without answering Imhotep turned and led Harry up the stairs and towards the nursery.

The walls were done in a light blue and the carpet was soft almost silky to the touch and was a maroon color. One wall had a dresser and changing table against it and in the middle of the room were two cribs pressed against each other. Against the wall across from the tables was another table that had bottles, binkies, and a fridge full of formula. Next to the fridge was a monitor that would set off an alarm whenever on of the babies was up. Underneath the windows was an opened toy chest that was full of toys that would be safe for newborns.

Smiling and rubbing at his stomach Harry looked at Imhotep and said, "Home sweet home."

 

** ****END CHAPTER**** **


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written and posted back in 2007. The only edits are to the formatting so that it is easy to read on this site.
> 
> *See first chapter for disclaimer*

** -Chapter Thirteen- **

Imhotep and Harry slept soundly in their new bed and as the Christmas day sun started to rise Harry curled close to his husband while stretching.

"Good morning love." Imhotep said dropping a kiss onto Harry's forehead.

"Morning." Harry said wiggling around trying to ease the slight pain in his back. Pulling away Harry pushed himself up with Imhoteps help and waddled over to the bathroom. After relieving himself and washing his hands Harry waddled back over to the bed and slid back in.

"When were the others coming over today?" Imhotep asked nuzzling his neck.

"Not until one, we have all morning until they get here." Harry said frowning at the jab of pain in his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Imhotep asked leaning up.

"I don't know I keep getting pains in my stomach, it feels like when I had the false labor pains."

"Do you think it's just that?"

"I don't know it feels slightly different, I mean the boys are moving around constantly now. They've never moved this much before." Harry said cringing at the pain lancing through his stomach.

"Should I go call the nurse?" Imhotep asked standing up.

"No, no I don't want to ruin her day if it's nothing. Let's just give it some time to see for sure." Harry said shaking his head.

"You're sure?" Imhotep asked glancing towards the door.

"I'm sure, now help me up so I can get ready for the day." Harry said.

Reaching down Imhotep pulled Harry up and helped him to stand up.

"Thanks, now go down to the kitchen and put the turkey that I prepared yesterday in the oven." Harry said waddling over to the closet. Opening the closet Harry pulled out his red and green sweater and a pair of black pants and quickly changed into them.

After moving his pajamas into the basket Harry pulled out his wand and used his returning magic to levitate the presents in the corner down into the sitting room and set them around the decorated tree.

Making sure the presents were in place Harry then turned and started to move towards the kitchen only to stop halfway and lean over when a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Moaning in pain Harry grabbed at his stomach and waited for the pain to disappear.

"Is it still happening?" Imhotep asked from his spot in the doorway.

"Yeah, and I think this is real. When it was the false labor the pains were constant, but now they're coming in bursts every couple of minutes." Harry said gripping his stomach. After the pain passed Harry started to move back upstairs. "Call Madam Pomfrey I'm going to lay back down. After you call her can you call Remus and have him get the others?" Harry asked.

"Of course love now go lay down, I'll be up as soon as I can." Imhotep said practically running over to the fireplace. Hearing him call out for Pomfrey was the last thing Harry heard as he waddled back into the bedroom and over to the bed.

Dropping onto the bed Harry bit his lip and tried to curl around his stomach when another sharp pain ripped through his stomach.

"That time already Mister Potter?" Poppy asked as she hustled into the room.

"I think so." Harry said panting through the pain while glancing at the door.

"Your husband will be up shortly, he was making a few more fire calls." Poppy said opening her bag after making it levitate beside her. "Lay back and lets get these clothes off of you."

Waving her wand Poppy stripped Harry out of his pants and shirt leaving his boxers on the pulled out some potions.

Casting a quick spell Poppy took in the results then quickly turned to her bag and started to pull out vials and certain instruments making them levitate beside her as well.

"This is going to numb your stomach where I'm going to make the incision to remove the babies from." She said holding up a teal colored vial. "This one is going to sterilize my hands and the area around the incision." She added holding up a dark blue vial.

Pouring some of the numbing potion onto his skin she massaged it in then poured the sterilizing potion on his stomach and repeated the process of rubbing it in before she rubbed some into her own skin up to her elbows.

"If you're ready Mister Potter we need to start now." Poppy said.

"Yeah, do it we can't wait forever." Harry said moaning at the pain.

Touching the tip of her wand to his abdomen she clearly said the spell to cut into Harry's stomach, "incidere a rectus versus." As soon as the skin spread apart Poppy reached in carefully pulled out the first baby.

Holding the baby up Poppy cast a quick cleansing spell to clean out the babies air passages and to clean off the fluids on the babies body. As soon as the fluids were out of his throat the baby let out a shrill cry that pierced the air.

"Is that my little baby?" Harry asked holding out his arms.

"Meet your first born." Poppy said handing the little boy to Harry before she quickly reached back into Harry's stomach to remove the remaining twin.

Repeating the cleansing charm on the wriggling baby in her arm Poppy smiled when his cry joined his older brothers. Leaning down Poppy helped Harry take the other baby into his arm while Poppy cast a healing charm on Harry's stomach.

"Now Harry you'll be a little sore and there will be a pink scar that will remain when you're healed. So I don't want you to push yourself too hard until you're better. Now let me grab something to wrap these two up in then we can find out where your husband has gotten to."

"If you will Poppy there are baby blankets in the babies room it's two doors down on the right." Harry said moving his arms in a gentle rocking motion.

"Of course." Poppy said opening to door only to stop and let out a little giggle. "Harry dear I think I found your husband." She said pulling her wand out and casting an enervate. "Go wait with your husband and children while I go and get a blanket for them." She said stepping out of the door.

Watching to door Harry smiled when Imhotep stepped into the room.

"What happened?" Harry asked when he sat down beside him.

"It was nothing." Imhotep said wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder while staring at the children in awe.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Harry said smiling at him.

"Just like their mother." Imhotep joked stealing a kiss from Harry's lips.

Harry was going to reply but Poppy walked back in with a gold and a green baby blanket. Setting them down on the bed Poppy showed them how to fold the blankets then quickly wrapped the babies up in them.

"This is our firstborn." Harry said to Imhotep looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Well if you'd like I can now get their birth certificates set up and sent off to the ministry." Poppy said pulling out two blank pieces of paper.

"What do you need us to do?" Harry asked.

"I just need the babies heels so I can take a drop of blood to put on the paper. That will fill in all of the information except for the names I will fill them in when you tell them to me." Poppy said transfiguring one of the empty potion vials into a needle.

Uncovering their firstborns heel Harry flinched when Poppy poked the little foot and the baby let out a howl at the pain. Shushing him Harry gently rocked him until he quieted down while Poppy copied the motions with the youngest.

"So what are their names?" Poppy asked holding her wand above the certificates.

"Well we've been talking about it and..." Harry started to say only to be interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

Calling out Harry called whoever it was in and watched as Remus, Lucius, Draco, and Severus stepped into the room.

"Hi." Harry said smiling at them.

Receiving smiles from them Harry looked back at Poppy.

"Well to your question we've been thinking and we've decided that our firstborn is going to be named James Orion Vosloo and our second is Sirius Orion Vosloo."

Tapping the birth certificates one last time Poppy made a copy of each one and with a pop they disappeared. Rolling up the two originals Poppy placed them on the desk beside the bed and started to pack up her tools.

"Congratulations Mister Potter, and I expect you to set up appointments so that I may check on the babies and you as well. Now if you'll excuse my I have my family waiting for me at home to celebrate. Happy Christmas." Poppy said smiling at the group in the room before heading back downstairs and flooing to her own home.

"Harry they're absolutely gorgeous." Remus said standing beside the bed letting his fingers run over James' cheek.

"Thank you, would you like to hold him?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Remus said kneeling down beside the bed and taking baby James into his arms.

"Remus, I'd like you to be James and Sirius' godfather." Harry said looking him straight in the eye.

Grinning at him with misty eyes Remus said, "I'd be honored to Harry. Thank you."

"Just don't go teaching them the things the original James and Sirius did until they're out of Hogwarts." Harry said. "I don't think I could handle that."

"I don't think any of us could handle that Harry." Severus said.

Laughing Harry said, "I have a feeling that they're both going to take after their namesake either way."

Shifting in his seat Harry started to push himself up so he could stand up.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Imhotep asked grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Getting up so we can go downstairs and continue with our plans for today."

"The nurse said to take it easy."

"Yes she said to take it easy not that I couldn't walk." Harry said."Now come on I've been in bed for months and I want to get up."

"Alright, but I want you to promise you won't push yourself."

"I won't, I promise." Harry said standing up only to blush when he realized he only had his boxers on. "Love why don't you bring the boys downstairs and I'll be there in a few minutes?" Harry said.

Receiving an affirmative Harry watched them all leave before he went over to his closet and slipped on some clothes. Sighing Harry walked into the babies room and gathered up some clothes, diapers, and bottles for them before joining the group downstairs.

Heading into the sitting room Harry stopped to take in the sight: Lucius, Draco, and Severus were standing behind the love seat that Remus and Imhotep was sitting on staring down at the children with slight smiles on their faces.

Clearing his throat Harry entered the room and set down the items he'd brought down. Looking up from his seat Remus handed James back to him and let Harry take his seat.

"Harry I have something to give you, I was going to wait until later but with this happening I think you'll want it now." Remus said pulling a shrunken item from his pocket. Tapping it with his wand he set it down as it restored itself.

Gasping Harry looked at the large painting in front of him blinking back tears. "Remus where'd you find this?"

"It was in my old box of things from school, I was looking for anything that I could give you that was about your parents and found this." Remus said looking at the painting James and Lily "It was right after we graduated and Lily had just found out that she was pregnant with you."

"It's amazing thank you Remus." Harry said pulling him into a hug being careful not to catch James between them.

"You're welcome cub I just wish I could give you the real thing." Remus said pulling back from the hug.

Looking at the photo again Harry smiled when James and Lily smiled at him and waved.

"It's all right Remus, at least now I can see them again when before I couldn't do anything." Harry said smiling at the photo. "Now lets get this day going."

"Going? Isn't waking up and giving birth going for you?" Draco asked with a smile on his face.

"Nah, I think we need to do a little more before I consider it going." Harry said leaning against Imhoteps side stealing a kiss before they clothed the babies and fed them their bottles.

Laughing along with the others Draco said, "Alright then lets get this day going."

** ****END STORY**** **


End file.
